Fan Fiction Fights! Eren Jaeger vs Kirito!
by VlaudFenikkusu
Summary: I'll be writing a series of crossover battles with stories that make sense as too why&/how they meet and fight with realistic endings. So, what happens when Giant monsters leak into SAO from who knows where who are eating and permanently killing off characters and their data? They go through the leak to the other side to figure out whats wrong of course!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Alright everyone, welcome to the first chapter of my first FFF! Eren VS Kirito!

Our story takes place some time after the end of SAO series, when Kirito and his party begin their journey to conquer all 100 floors of Aincrad Castle! It begins at the entrance of floor 82's Dungeon, when something strange begins to happen...

Now then, let us start our story with...

**Fan Fiction Fights! Eren Jaeger vs Kirito!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Giant Leak**

* * *

**|Loading 25%... Loading 50%... Loading 75%... Loading 100%- Floor 82|**

* * *

Recon, of around the corner of a mountain side: "Suga~, ah, _Leafa-chan! I think I found it over here!_"

Leafa, flying around the corner: "Baka! How many times do I have to tell you to not... whoa..."

Right behind came the rest of their party, Silica, Lisbeth, Agil, Klein, Asuna, And Kirito, along with Yui of course. They were all greeted by the site of a giant dungeon door, that however wasn't what was so 'Whoa' worthy, what WAS, was that the entire face of the cliff was practically flat other than the patterns carved into the mountainside and a very small ledge right in front of the door.

Lisbeth, running her fingertips across the mountainside: "It's so intricate, but the thing is, I don't think these were carved in, I think this side of the mountain, or maybe the whole thing, If not hidden under the moss, dirt, and grass that has collected after so long, is build by extremely clean cut bricks, I can't even get my fingertips in here!"

Klein, not impressed: "So what? It's a video game, you're speaking like it was really built by people or something haha!" Agil,clarifying the point: "I gotta say though, Kayaba Akihiko was very intricate with this whole game." Silica, a sudden inquiry coming to mind: "Wait, so, how were players supposed to even get here before we could all fly?" Asuna: "Well, couldn't others with flying pets like yours get up her?" Silica: "Oh yeah!" Kirito, nonchalantly: "And I'm sure if brute strength wouldn't work, they would have some secret door or vines or something, they always have some trick in video games."

Once everyone was geared up and ready to go, they opened the dungeon doors and ventured in...

**|Loading 25%... Loading 50%... Loading75%... Loading 100%- Floor 82 Dungeon|**

* * *

?, running towards the party with another close behind: "AAAAAHHHH! Get out of our way!" ?:"Help us! Please!"

The first person, as they helplessly watched, ran out the door and over the edge, with only one Imp

wing open, and down they fell.

Kirito, grabbing the Imp behind him: "What the hell is going on!? What are you running from!?"

Imp2, freaking out: "Let me go or they'll eat me! Hurry or the door will close and we'll be stuck!" All: "WHAT!?"

But it was too late, the doors were shut with a very large half of a boulder blocking them and something very large approaching, very quickly. Imp2: "We were hiding until the door opened again! And now it found us!"

Approaching was something at least 45ft tall with no visible stats or even name! It looked like a giant retarded person really.

Klein, as jaw dropped as all else: "_What..._What is that thing!?" Kirito, running strait for it: "I don't know but it's gonna be dead soon!" Asuna: "Kirito! What are you doing baka! We have no data on that thing!"

The giant grabbed for Kirito, only to have his arm chopped in multiple pieces as Kirito ran right up his arm and chopped the other one clean off! Kirito with a cocky grin: "See? No harder than any other NP-" Kirito had to cut his sentence short to dodge as the giant dived jaws first at Kirito, and when Kirito turned back around, the things arms seemed to be regenerating.

Imp 2: "It's no good, they cant be killed! They have no health bars, no stats, and no weaknesses we have found as of yet! We have chopped them and sliced them up, but nothing! They just regenerate! And the worst part is that-!" Leafa: "Kirito-kun watch out!" The whole party went in stabbing here slashing there, even spells had no real effect, but Recon noticed one thing...

Recon: "Kirito-san! He only seems to try protecting the nape of his neck!" Kirito: "On it!"

And with one large slash through the giants hand, and through the nape of his neck, the beast fell, and with a peculiar form of disappearing. Rather than dispersing into data, it just, disintegrated, melted away... "See... * Huff, huff * there's always a trick..."

Asuna, hitting Kirito in the back of the head: "BAKA! Why do you always have to rush in like that!?"

Kirito: "Ow, heh, well, at any rate we killed it... This dungeon sure is weird... Hey you, why didn't you just warp out or log out if you were so scared?"

Imp 2: "Warping crystals won't work and my friends and I have been taking turns to log out to watch each other, but unless we wait for someone to open the doors, we're stuck here... Oh shit! We forgot our friend back there! Hurry! Follow me!"

So they ran back to where the two Imps had ran from, and low and behold there was a Giant sticking his hand into a crack In the wall, and pulling someone out. The last Giant would probably be too big to fit his hand in the wall, this one was about 30 feet, and it just bit the Spriggan in half.

Imp 2, falling to his knees: "God dammit, no..." Klein, patting him on the back: "There there, it's no big deal, now he won't be stuck in here anymore... right..?" Imp 2, in tears: "No you don't understand! When these things damage or kill your character, they-!" Yui, getting shocked responses from all: "They permanently delete the data of that character... I first analyzed it with your one winged Nakama, his wing will never come back to that character, and that one will have to just make a completely new character, for this one will be permanently dead." Imp 2: "But we worked so god damned hard to get to these levels! all together! No we are going to have to help him back from Floor 1! or I will even have to start from Level 1 Floor one if I die! Now you have to watch my back since you stopped me from escaping! And-" Kirito slugged him right across his bitchy maw.

Kirito, rubbing his head and trying to calm this player down: "Yeah, sorry about that, but you need to get a hold of yourself, you see, most of my friends here played SAO with me, and you were getting us worried that we were going to have another incident like that on our hands, but if it is just our characters, I understand how unfortunate it would be if I lost my level 82 I have right now, that I have fought my way up too with my friends, but, dude, it's just a character haha. It would suck losing everything, but instead of thinking about it as having to start over, think about it an getting to start over... Now then, I am guessing that killing each other to get out wouldn't work either, or else I am sure you would have thought about it, right..?" Too witch the Imp nodded. "Well then, we are stuck between a rock and a hard place, so, looks like we will just have to fix this pest problem, Yui-chan,how much can you help with this?"

Yui, after a moment: "I can patch out that half of the boulder so people can get out Papa, I cannot bring any character data back because it has all been completely deleted. But Papa, this boulder looks like it is missing it's other half of Data, so I cannot override the Giant's data or the character deletion settings unless we find and remove the other half."

Imp 2, pleading: "Please help, the rest of my party got split up halfway down this dungeon and we ended up at the beginning, and I only hope they found somewhere to hide like we did..."

Asuna: "It's always us this happens too, isn't it Yui-chan, well, looks like we have no choice!" Recon timidly: "Asuna-san, you can't be serious can you-?" Leafa grabbing his wrist: "Stop being a big baby and lets go!"

And with that shout, the Giant was alerted of their presence and marched forward.

**|Some time later, at the Boss's Lair Entrance|**

* * *

The party finds themselves arriving to the end of the dungeon, and right ahead, was a huge group of the Giants around the other boulder half, which was blocking the Lair's Entrance.

Lisbeth: "Finally, see, I told you that it would be at the end, instead of going around every which way..." Silica: "Yeah, but we had to help the rest get out too, so we couldn't just go strait and leave them!" Agil: "It was strange though, their seemed to be no end to the Giants, and I didn't see any spawning, so where were they all coming from?" Klein: "Who cares, I'm just glad they were all easier than that first one, the rest we ran into didn't seem to run as much, defend as much, or, be as smart really..." Kirito stretching a bit: "Well, we might aswell clear these last few, get rid of that thing, and get on to level 83, right?" Asuna, going pouty face: "Kirito-kun, I haven't eaten all day, can you watch me for a second while I get some food?" Kirito: "Ah, Asuna-chan, I keep telling you to not skip breakfast, go ahead, we'll wait here, Leafa-chan, if you would please..?" Yui: "See you soon Mama!"

Leafa used a spell to hide them all while some others also decided to grab some food or use the restroom or whatever they had to do. Asuna was the last to log back on

Klein: "Welcome back princess, what took so long? I thought you just had to-" Asuna, getting the attention of the party, aswell as the giant's as her voice broke the hiding spell: "I know what's happening!"

So, they had to jump into action and fight for their lives, but something was off as they all soon noticed that the Giant's numbers weren't ending, Yui was the first to point out why.

Yui, pointing to the boulder: "Mama, Papa, the Giant's are spawning from the boulder!" Agil, casting an earth spell: "I'm on it!" He summoned a thick earth wall to block the boulder, but by the sounds of the pounding, it wouldn't last forever.

After clearing the remaining monsters, they decided to figure out a battle plan, and had to put up another wall.

Asuna told them all that while she was eating, the news came on. The two pervert scientists/admins from ALO that she had the misfortune of running into were found from hiding and were being arrested, but before she changed the channel in disgust, they were screaming about the risks of an experiment of there's going un-managed. It apparently was being held in a secret world in ALO that even Nobuyuki Sugou didn't know about because he was to loud mouthed and short sighted. She theorized that these, things, are leaking from that world.

Yui could not patch out the boulder unless they went to the side that the beasts were spawning from, only there could they patch out the source of the problem. But no one could guess what was on the other side, so it was decided for Kirito, Leafa, and Recon to go while Asuna lead the party hear to keep the Giants from spreading and find any remaining survivors, the job of which was given to Lisbeth and Silica. Kirito would have gone on his own, but Asuna nor Leafa would have had that, so Leafa told Asuna to stay since she was the highest level and an ex-guild vice leader, and she would go with Kirito, and of course where she goes, Recon goes.

So, everyone armed up, and the second the wall broke down, Yui patched them through...

**|̷̣̯͔̦͍͎̺͙̗͚̱̩̈̿͋͒ͦ͑͗̈́͂ͫ̔ͥͬ̾̔̔̽L̷̡͕͉̮̞̙͔̗̩̱̠̞̥̜̟̫̆͋ͩͣ̎͛̚͠ͅo̵̞͇̪̗͕͔̼̱̳̫͖̺͔̼̜̮͓͖ͣ̂ͯ̐͗̿ͪ́ǎ̏̈́͑͗̋͒͋ͯ͒̎͗̆ͮͮͨ̚͏̪̯̩͓͕͖͍̯̫̯̺͔͈̩͈̫͠d̢̛̙͇̣̫̗̽̂͂̎͊̿i̸̗̲̟̻͚͚̻͙̼̝̟͇͔̩̰̰̖͚̽͒̈́͛͆̅ͦ͒͆̀̕ñ͍͕͎̼͙̾̋͗̾ͦ͊͆̒͌̈͆͂͠g̨̣͙̖͇̞̗͍̮̠̱͆ͪ̀ͦ͞ͅͅ ̶ͭ͑ͪ́ͯ̾̌̇̒҉҉̷̮̺̦̙̠̹̯̯͍̼͔͓̗͓͍1̵͉̤̟͓̦̞͔͉͎ͦ̈̇͑̄ͧ̿ͅ0̋̅̾͑̆ͤ͗ͨ̋͗̂̋͒͗̄̅̋͊͝҉̟̺͓̭̮̯̻̦͝ͅ0̶̫͖̣̯͇͉͇̥̱͖͎̥̏̿̃ͬͧ͒͆ͮͯͧ%̶̨̰̫͍̫̱̺̦̗̼͇͇͇̦͕̩̘̳ͪͧ̉̑̏͑͐̍ͫ̏ͅ.̸̧̰̼͓̖̼̙̦͍̺̱͖͖̻̰ͧ̇̋ͤ̓ͯ̓ͪ́̒ͦ̇ͩͪ̎͊̐͌̚͝ͅ.̈́ͭͯ͗̿͑ͪ̉̃͟͏͙̗̼̹̻̯̫͕̥̻́̕.ͨͦ͌̍̏͛̽ͯͮͥ̄͏̸̷̛͕̼̩̼͓̱̠̬̳̺̭̱̞͈̦̙̣ͅ.̨̩͔̙͚̗̖͍͈̱̂͌͗̓̌͛̂̾ͪ͒ͫ̐̀ͮ͆̊̒̀̕͜ ̷̡̧̥͈͈̗̪̀ͧ͆̓̓̏̊ͣͬ̈́̌ͣ͞L̸̼͓̤̘̜̣̟͚̥͍̬̣͓̫̼̋̈́̽͋̐̇͛ͫ̿ͫͯͫ́́͠ͅo̵̢̢͙͔̩̯̠̥̤̖̥͈̦̭̰̰̍̇ͣ̋͝a̡̧̙̝̩̖̦̱͔̮̺̭͔͖̳̓̑̑ͣ̃̽̔̏d̶̴̼̗͕̣̼̬̳͓̥̳͓̗̲̗̥̫͕͍͌̀ͥ̃͆̀͢iͪ̾̉ͨ̊ͥ̐͑̊ͦ́ͧ͏̴̡͙̝̳̟̣̦͕̹͙̲̘͓͢͝ņ̛̉̅́͂̈̇҉͢҉̻͈͇͕̩̣̘̘͙̯̟͕̗̣ͅg̓̈́ͭͫ̆͟͏̱̠͔͉̰̙͇̟̹͖͟ ̵̷̡̞̪̩̥ͯ́̇̓5̫̼͇̰̫͉̫̖̰̥͎̪̝̜ͫ̒̊ͥ̃̋͆̊ͩ̆̎̃͛ͦ̾ͦ͂̀̚͘͘͟0̢͓͓̯͉̳͎̖̲̮̜̫̟̥͉͔̇̈́ͭ͌͛̿́̆̓͢ͅ%̴̵̬͈͎̯̫̜̬̲̈́̽̒͌͛̓ͣ̐ͯ̓͛͛͊̕͠.͋̓̽͆̽̈̌́͞҉̡͏͉͚̻̮.͌ͪ̓ͦͤ͛̊͐͂̀͑ͧ͊ͨ̊͌̚҉̷̨̛̘̠̦͚̥͉͉̲̲͇̤̠̀.̵̦̻̰̳̪̼̪̭͔͍̥̗̗̫̰̪͚ͩͨ̇̒̒̏̆ͪ͢͡ͅ.̒ͧͧ͛͂́͒̂͛͗̚͠҉̜̰͉̜̤͎̟͍̫̮͠ ̡̩̜̹̹͂ͯ̈́͂͋́͝L̑ͨ̊ͣ̊ͮ̿ͩ̅̌ͧ̚̕҉͕̺̱̺̹̱̣̖͇͕o̡̥̺̯̫͖̺̰̼̺̙̽͊͐̉͟͡å̷̺͎͎̞̲͉̬͉̣͙͓͉̽ͯ͌ͧ̽͊̔͛̑̚ͅͅͅd̾ͩ̿ͦ͊͊̀̂͌̐̎ͮ̒ͥ͒͏̛̜̯͔̯̹̱́͡i̸͇̳̟̪̺̳̺̬̪̰͙̮̳̹͍͍͍ͭ͑ͪ̅̓ͧ̑͐̑̓͂͂̀͆͛̚͠n̸̨̛̪͍̬͚̘̤̤̻͈̣͎̺͔͚͈̻̝̣̅̓̅̎̅̈́͌̋̆͊̓̋̈́̉̄ͫ̃͛ģ̶̡ͧ̽͋̓ͤͬ̆̔̎ͭ̇ͥ̏̋̚͏̯̺̙̰̮̮ ̅͗̆͒̐͛҉̘̜̹̰̯̬̰͘7̮̦̻͔͚̖̫̤͙̱̠͚͇̤̦̣ͥ̆͑́̄ͥ̎́́͘͡5̡̱̮̳̦̠̭͙̜͉͎̼͈̱͛͆̃ͮ̊ͦ̏%̴̸̜̦͉̺̀́̉ͣ̽̓̍͜͠.̛̱̫̭͕͈̬̦͈̭̼̮̗̦̞̗̰̿ͧ̊ͭͦ͑̓̌̄ͯ̓́ͬ̄̒̈̌͛ͮ́ͅ.̏̽ͤ͊͏̛̫̖̟̠̹̤̺̕ͅ.͂̊̇̄̊ͯͨ͐͊ͫͫ̓̌ͦ͊͂͊͏̷̢͏̢͓͇̻̳͚̞̭̙͇̘̪͍ͅ.̧̨̳̦̺̙͖͚̹̝͉̂͐̍̊̂ͥͯͦ̕ ̧̢̙̻͓̙͔͇̟̺͈͖͚̰̥̘̜͆͐̌̓͂ͤ̕ͅͅ ̨̛̘̯͍̞̹͊̒̓̌ͧͨ̈́͐̐̋͊͆̌̉̍̔ͭ̒͘̕͢L̵̯̬͓͙̝̰̟̭͔̮̰̻̳̬̺͖ͨ̉͛̎̄͌ͯ̐̏́̀͘̕ó̡̘̙̻̟̿̉̾̐͒̑͛͂ͮ́a̴̺̞̠̭̝̹͕̗͈̬̯̲̿̇̂͂͒̿̌͂͆̑̊͢ͅḋ̵̢́͌̓͐ͮ̿ͤ͆͒̈̏̏͡҉̲̩͍̻͙͓͍̤̬̪͙̥̥̳͕͉̫į̣̼͍͚̤̝͓͇͍͍̲͖̞̟͚̈ͧ̊̈́́ͨͬ̓͌̓ͥ̀̚͘͟n̶̸̟̠͖ͣ̊̇ͩ̐ͨ̓̔̾ͨͥͭͭ̉̚g̵̨̛̦̞̤̠͇̭̮̬͉͖̣̯͇̠͇͐̒ͦ̇ͤ͋̃ͨ̄ͦͭͬ̋ͯͣͮ̀͝ͅ ̴̨̇ͦͬ̀ͨ̓ͫ̐ͮ̉̓͞҉̧͎͓͕̟̖͇̯̼̙͚͎̯̮̤͚2̷̠͍̤̗͔̟͇ͦ̉̓͛̂̃ͧ̈́͜͡͝5̗̭̬̲̞͔̤̜̯̔ͧ͌̽ͤ̓ͮ̀̕͢͡͝%̧̯̮̙̞͕̻̙̪̠͔̬̱̺̦͙̼̀ͫͥ̎͂͛̌ͪ͑̏̂̋ͪ̓ͯ-̢̮̺̼̻̲̣̗̘̮̜̬̻̖̱̻̿͌̂ͮ͊̍ͨ͋̾͢͝ ̸̞͙͍̭̠͙͉̹̤͇̤̤̼̤̩͈̍ͬͥ̋̎̎ͮͬ͛ͫ͘ͅS̉̑̿͋ͬ̾ͫ̓̇͒̏̇҉̸̳̟̻͕̝̦̬̠͎̞̙̮̖ͅͅͅḥ̷̢̟̰̼̻̳̮͚̼͚͉͊̄̓̾̈ͩ̉̓͐̓̍͋̇́̚i̷̍̀̈́̉ͪ͑ͦͩ̍ͩ͒̓҉͔͓̳͉̩̮͔̗͍̥͎͙n̶̜̱͈̜̼̮̫̅̂ͩ̈́̃̉͂̇̾̏̌̃̉̀ͩ͌̏͊́ͅḡ̴͔͎̱̞̖͍̪͓͎͚̰̺̑ͭ͑̿̓͛̌̅ͫ́̊̃͢͞͡͡e̷̷̡͈̜̩͂ͭͫ͗̿̂͛̾ͯ̌͟͟ͅk̥͈̥̭̬̗̺̹͔̩͔̻̋̂̇̌̃ͩͣ̎̿̋ͭ̅ͫ̏̃ͥ̈͠͡i͕͙͖̤̳̰̤͙̺͇͕̪ͧ̽͛͛ͥͪ̓̏͑̀͟͝ ̴̢̼̼͚̥͖͔̆ͧͯ̓ͦͥ͑̒ͧ̋́n̷̦̠̳̜̖̩̯͇̤͉̣̮̏̇ͪͧͨ̏̀ͥ̀͞͝o̴̴̢͉̠̱̗͊̏ͦ͛̔̄̾̋́ ̻̝̠̠̯̖̑ͭͫ͛͢͠͝Ǩ̞̥̺̓ͥ̀̚͜͞ý̵̸̨̝͕̫̜͉̱ͬ̑ͮ̆̾͑͢o̵̳͖̖̬͎̯͔ͦ̾ͭ̎͑̊͟j̸̢͍͓͓̦̼̝̜͇̤̳̟̯ͫ͐ͭ̄̾͊̏̿ͣ̏ͣ̋͆̆͗̄̓̕̕i̺̦̯̻̫̖̫̺̺͒͒̔̌ͤ̍́n̢̼̗̱͇̦̬̫̘̙͔̲̲̻͍̗͓̠͛̑̅͋͋ͫ̎͛̓̃͊ͣͩͦͪ͐̉͘ͅ|̞̞̜̳̪͔̦͗͗̉́́͡͠ͅ**

* * *

Everyone got a bit motion sick after that ride, but it couldn't be helped, because in front of them was a horde of the Giants, and behind, a big ass wall with a big ass boulder jammed into a hole. Once again, the were stuck between a rock and a hard place...

* * *

A.N. Alright everyone, wutchu' think of chapter one? I'm going to write my next chapter of 'Sasuke'

before I write chapter two, so please, review the fuck out of this haha! Thank you all and see you next time! ,,v,^^


	2. Between a Rock & a Hard Place

A.N.

Alright everyone. Sorry for the wait, Work has been keeping me really busy. It is a full time job, 40 hour weeks, and I keep feeling to tired in the morning to write and to tired after working all day to write haha.

However, I am finally getting the grove of things and I think I have forced you to wait long enough.

Now, I give you...

**Fan Fiction Fights! Eren Jaeger vs Kirito!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Between a Rock & a Hard Place**

* * *

Kirito, Leafa, and Recon armed up, and began fighting of the hordes of giants. There wasn't much else they figured they could do given that behind them was a colossal sized wall.

Behind them was the wall that surrounded the Trost District which rested at the southern edge of Wall Rose, one of three walls that surrounded this country.

On top of this wall were stationed the Garrison. One of the three branches of military in this country guarded by walls.

The soldiers were quick to notice the commotion below.

Soldier 1: "Look! There are some kids down there being attacked by the Titans! Hurry!Someone go down and save them!"

Soldier 2, throwing down some rope moments later: "Fuck that! We'll pull them up if it isn't to late!"

Soldier three, to himself then too the children below: "That's weird, they seem to actually be fighting them off..." "HEY KIDS! HURRY UP AND GRAB THE ROPE! WE'LL PULL YOU UP!"

Recon, getting his groups attention: "Guys look! Up there! People!" Leafa, Grabbing Kirito's Shoulder: "Hurry, let's go!" Kirito, a little disgruntled: "Aww, I was having fun here, alright guys, let's go!"

With that, they quickly flew to the top of the wall, the Garrison were, least to say, quit shocked. Shocked enough to arm up their guns and sword and aim for the trio.

Kirrito: "Hey! What's the problem with you morons!? I thought you wanted to help us!"

Soldier 1: "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Soldier 2: "MORE MONSTERS! GOD DAMMIT! THE TITANS WEREN'T ENOUGH!?"

Leafa: "Monsters?" Recon: "Titans?"

Soldier 3: "What, what are you? Where did you come from and what is your purpose!?"

Leafa, feeling her ears: "Oh, I get it. Guys, I don't think they know what fairies are..." Kirrito: "What do you mean!? This is ALO! It kind of revolves around fairies?" Recon: "But, this might not be Alfheim..." Kirrito: "What do you mean? Of course it is!" Leafa, looking at how scared and shaky the soldiers were: … "We are fairies that hail from a land far beyond here, Alfheim, that no humans have ever seen before! We come in peace to try understand what has happened since we have last seen your kind. What has happened to this world?"

By now, all of the commotion had attracted the attention of other Garrison soldiers. They all demanded too know what was going on. Some just wanted to kill the monsters rather than risk facing another enemy. Then two fellows wearing slightly different uniforms walked up. One was a 6'4" fellow with a huge sword on his back, and the other only had one arm!

Soldier 6, with a thick Russian accent: "Greetings comrades! What trouble is?"

Soldier 3, Greeting this large newcomer: "Well, if it isn't Zavid and Sven. Excuse me, but this is a Garrison matter, we don't need the Recon Corps to worry over our issues.."

Zavid, chuckling after a seemingly serious thought: "Nonsense, any business of yours or ours, is everyone who lives behind these walls business. Now, what is issue with innocent childrens?"

Soldier 3, after some thought: "Zavid, These are no normal children, they sprouted wings and flew up here and have pointed ears, it is very possible that Titans are not the only monsters out there anymore! They claim to be elves or fairies from a long time ago, but it all just sounds like a fairytale and we aren't sure how to proceed. I mean, they say they came in peace, but they slaughtered who knows how many Titans all by themselves!"

Zavid: "Well, many fairytales were based off of something real or seemingly real were they not? And they say they come in peace for us, they never said for Titans. And like they say, and enemy of enemy is friend, yes?"

Soldier 3: "But, the risk is just...-"

Sven, patting him on the back: "Relax guy, monsters are more so our business. Stick with petty thieves and crooks, ok?"

Soldier 3, clenching his fist: "Why You..."

Zavid: "I handle dis. Sorry childrens, but you are to be locked up until future notice. The three branches will discus your future. Please, understand and come quietly..."

Kirito gripped his buster blade as did the large man. Leafa and Recon however gave Kirito silently reasoned.

Leafa: _"Kirito-kun, we should go, we understand them, and we have frightened them, we will be fine as long as we play it cool." _Recon: _"Kirito-san, please listen to her, if all else fails, we can break out later, they know nothing about us and we can use that to our advantage!" _Kirito, raising his hands: _"Fine, this is all just a stupid game anyway. Not stupid enough to fall for your stupid story though Kiri- OW!" _

With that, they were taken to a prison cell below ground. They were blindfolded so they did not know where they really went until they got there.

Kirito's party just sat in the back of their cell trying to figure out their situation. They were told to just wait In their while their fate was decided In supreme court by the military branches, not the general public for fear of mass hysteria. The two that brought them just stayed to watch some of their questions, but not all. Before logging off, they all had somewhat of an understanding of this world.

All the NPC's in this world, according to Yui, were similar to herself in that they seemed to have artificial inelegance. They honestly believed they were real in every aspect of the word, and their emotions were quite human. There was also something strange about their Data that she couldn't quite understand herself. They understood that the Giant Creatures were called Titans and they had by now overtaken all of the known world besides that small country protected by huge walls, walls that no one could even recall the roots of. No one publicly knew the secrets of when or how the walls were made or by whom, just as the Titans own past and purpose was unknown.

After figuring out what they had, they could really understand why everyone was so jumpy to them. They felt they could escape whenever they needed too, but that wasn't the point. They were their to figure out what was causing the leak and how to fix it, not to understand what this world was and why it existed, though, their curiosities were peaked as to why the creators would give these people real emotions just to put them in such a nightmare.

**|The Next Morning|**

* * *

Luckily, it was a weekend so no one had to worry about school, letting them log in first thing in the morning. What they awoke to, were 5 faces they did not know in the place of the two soldiers from the night before. A brunette woman, who kept her hair up, and 4 kids. A blonde kid, an Asian girl with medium black hair, an Asian boy, with a very mature face, and voice... Huh, and a boy with a face that seemed permanently stuck on disgruntled.

They were having their own conversation, unaware that the Fairies had just awoke. The Conversation was kept to a whisper, but Kirito and friends all had better hearing than the average person for obvious reasons.

Brunette Woman to the blonde boy: _"So, Armin, what do you think of them? Should we dissect and do experiments~?" _Armin, scratching his head: _"Hmm,I don't know about that Hanji, and I guess their story wouldn't be too crazy given what we already deal with and how much is not known. But we are finally understanding what Titans are, and I just don't know what to think of them Hanji... Mikasa?"_ Mikasa: _"I myself do not know. Normally, if I felt something truly was a threat, I would deal with the situation. But with beings like Eren out there it is hard to say for an normal person. Eren, what do you think?" _Eren, taken back a bit: Normal person? What's that supposed to mean? I have no idea, why not ask a veteran like Levi here? He and Hanji are the wise,responsible adults here..."

Before Levi could respond, Kirito and friends were shocked, all, except Kirito of course, had the manners and self control to not say anything about it.

Kirito, interrupting: "YOUR AN ADULT! YOU'RE SO SHORT I THOUGHT YOU WERE A KID LIKE THOSE THREE!"

Leafa and Recon covered his mouth, less they risk the wrath of their captures, but where as Levi had a tick mark the size of his body, the rest couldn't hold their laughter back, they could barely hold Levi back!

Hanji, getting a hold of herself: "Wow, these guys might not be that bad!"

Leafa: "So, we're not in trouble..?"

Levi, still upset but straitening himself out: "I would not say that. But, the court has put us in charge of watching you punks."

Recon: "Sir, please listen, we are not punks, well, except maybe Kirito-san, but that is more so just being rude and blunt!"

Hanji: "Alright then, tell us, who are you, and why are you here, really..?"

Kirito: "Oh, well that's easy. You are all just fake, your whole world, fake. Just a computer program for a very popular VRMMORPG-!" Leafa and Recon covered his mouth and had to quickly explain. Lucky for them, their baby sitters had no idea what a computer was, so were mostly confused than insulted.

Recon, stuttering: "Uh, um, well, uh, the truth is, uhhh..."

Leafa: "The truth is we really are fairies from another world! We are here because your, 'Titans', are leaking into our world somehow and we came here to figure out how and how to stop it! They are eating our people and it has to be stopped! We think we know where the portal is, we need you to take us to it before it's to late, please!"

Armin: "Then, why are you trying to cover his mouth so desperately..? seems suspicious..."

Recon: "Because he always says the dumbest things and we wouldn't want to upset you good people!"

Eren: Yeah right! What kind of excuse is that!"

Kirito, breaking loose: "Gah! I couldn't breath all because you didn't want me to upset this brat who looks like he's never cracked a smile anyway!?"

Eren and Mikasa being held back: "WHAT!?"

**|Sometime later|**

* * *

After everyone calmed down, everyone agreed to meet each other half way to figure out what would be done. It was agreed that they would travel the next day to the Boulder, and that Recon Corps uniforms would be lent to them so they may hide their bizarre ears and hair as to not raise any public unrest.

Hanji, as Mikasa handed out uniforms: "Here you go. Just make sure to hide your heads well." Leafa, grabbing the uniform: "Right."

Mikasa: "Just don't get too comfortable, we are under orders to take you down at the slightest sign of a betrayal, and you will be cuffed. _**And if you do anything to put Eren In harms way, I will kill you without hesitance or questioning!**_"

Recon: * Gulp *

with that, they all changed and were off. They went in a carriage as to not attract unneeded attention. Leafa thought it all romantic minus the rope tying their hands together. And that Recon and Eren had to be with them.

Though no one outside tried to hard to look inside of their vehicle, they were very solemn to look outside and see how sad and hungry everyone looked.

Kirito, to Eren: "So, I'm sorry for being so rude earlier..." Eren, replying: "Oh, that. I'll let it slide this time but next time I'll-!" Kirito interrupting: "Yeah, you don't look any more upset than anyone else so there must be a reason." Eren: "Hey!"

Leafa, changing the topic: "Eren-san... Why is everyone so sad..?"

Eren was caught of guard, but he did his best to explain, by the time he finished, Leafa and recon were in tears and Kirito just had to hold his sister and hold his head down.

Soon after, they arrived at their destination, Eren excused himself first so they could clear the area.

Recon, thinking deeply and getting his groups attention: "Hey, guys..?" Group: ? Recon: "Is something... I don't know, familiar about these people..?"

Leafa: "Hmmm, now that you mention it..`"

Eren, popping his head in: "Alright, this way."

They were taken to an elevator of sorts that took them back to the very top of the wall. When they looked down, they saw even more Titans before, trying desperately to claw the wall or climb it some how.

Levi: "It looks like you brats attracted more attention than we had hoped. Great job."

* * *

AN

Alright, there, whew! Alright, I think there's about only 1 or 2 more chapters left! I hope this wasn't to short! But if my feeling is right, the next one is gonna be quite a bit longer, and a lot more interesting!

Also, excuse the lack of character description, because I would hope you have an idea about these characters by now if you have ever seen SNK.

And I will admit it, there were 2 OC's I let get cameos. I probably should have described them better, but there parts were to minor and I did not want anyone getting on me for making OC's interact with characters and get important roles. Zavid Vladimir was my OC and Sven was my friends ^^ Let me know if you want any better descriptions of them, if not, I'll see you! In the next chapter. BYE BYE! * Waves Feverishly *


End file.
